Hocus Pocus
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: Life seems normal again.Everything is perfect...Or so they think.Jax is away a Rebel's Boot Camp and Emma can't get over a harsh break-up everything turns badly and chaos erupts when Emma sacrifices her status as the chosen one in return for a favour.Love spells,magic mishaps,legally cloning,new villains and a new plot lead to disaster. Season 3. Jemma/Demma/Miego.
1. Slip Of The Tongue

**A.N: This is my first Every Witch Way story and will be basically season 3 my way. Reviews mean the world so they would be great! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way.**

* * *

_01. Slip Of The Tongue_

* * *

**_{Emma's P.O.V}_**

There I was sat at The Seven, my wonderful boyfriend Daniel at my side and no more secrets were in the way of our relationship. Daniel knew I had my powers and is slowly becoming more accepting of the witch side of me. Things seemed almost...perfect. We worked through the rough patches in our relationship and Jax, who caused most of the issues in our relationship, was sent away to Rebel's Boot Camp. He was gone for the Summer. School was out, I found out Jax's deceiving plans and how is love for me was fake and all was good. But, one thing wasn't good I still can't get over how much I loved Jax. My love was true for him and he abused it.

"How's my girl doing?" Daniel emerged from the doors of The Seven and didn't think twice before greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.

I shot him a huge grin, handing him one of the menu's from in the centre of the table. He looked me in the eyes and held my hand under the table. I tired to contain the slight flutter in my heart before the moment was ruined by Daniel's face breaking up due to some butterflies surrounding the table. I really need to work on the butterfly thing. Luckily, his face I kept them down.

"I was doing fine before, but everything's a whole lot better now your here. Everything is better when your around Danny," I squeezed his hand under the table tighter.

Before I knew it, I was inching closer and I felt very spontaneous, I felt bold. Maybe it was Jax's influence, maybe there was a little bit of E coming out but I leant in for a kiss. I never usually kiss too often in public, but suddenly it felt right, I always used to kiss Jax in public. Oh...Jax. I really need to forget about him, he always wanted more of E in me. I quickly resumed with pushing my lips toward Daniel's. His lips were closer to mine. Suddenly...

"GIGI!" Daniel shouted.

Gigi, other known as Miss Information, popped her head inbetween the kiss with Sebastian recording the entire scene unfolding. Despite Daniel's shout, Gigi seemed unphased by my boyfriend's reaction as she looked directly at the camera and remained talking to the camera.

"Hello loyal followers of my blog, I am currently at The Seven alongside Emma Alonso as well as Daniel Miller. They are taking a big milestone in their relationship here going for a full on lips kiss-publicly! Any of you care to comment?" Gigi squealed with excitement.

I shook my head whilst Daniel directed his attention towards the camera, clearing his throat he began to speak. My full attention was on him.

"Well, I might as well do this publicly. I don't want to keep this a secret from anybody." He began, "Emma Alonso despite the bumps in our relationship, some bigger than others, I don't think I could live without you. For that short time you was with Jax instead of me;I was miserable-" Daniel was cut short by Gigi.

I shit a glare towards Miss Information for cutting Danny off during what was perhaps the most romantic speech I ever heard. I really wanted to hear the end.

"Speaking of Jemma, an exclusive source informed us that Jemma was as fake as Maddie Van Pelt's hair! Jax, according to an unnamed source, was using Emma for reasons unknown to us. Basically, he never loved her. So one half of Jemma was as dead as bellbottoms and the other half was as live as this broadcast. Sad face for Emma. Angry face for Jax. Any more comments from you guys?" Once again she continued with the show.

Really it didn't find it necessary for people to know about the Jemma thing, but I did want to know who that 'exclusive source' was. Even though I was quite annoyed at this situation, I leant in and whispered something into Gigi's ear.

"Fine, I will let him continue. Emma here wants Daniel to continue with what he was saying before #boring, but we will continue with it anyway. Go on Daniel!" Miss Information explained.

A grin appeared on my face. I got my way.

"As I was saying, I need you. I can't stand to be without you. In short, I love you Emma Alonso. I love you more than words can say," he announced during a live broadcast.

At that moments, my heart melted. The passion. The love. I am not sure I ever felt that way, my hearts was prepared to beat out of my chest and for real this time butterflies swarmed around us. Luckily, Diego was serving at the counter and blew them away with his powers before anything bad happened or anybody noticed. I felt so amazing. More surprisingly, I think I felt it back.

"Awww it's better than Romeo and Juliet. What have you got to say to this Em?" Gigi asked me.

I didn't think. I just let my heart speak for me.

"All I got to say is this;I love you too Jax." I announced, "That will never change."

Now everything was perfect. I told everybody who I loved. The guy knew. All of Gigi's 7346 followers knew it. My life was amazing. It felt like I lifted a huge weight off my chest.

"There you have it guys, Jemma ended and Demma looked promising but Emma is still hung up on Jax. This has been Miss Information and you have been Miss Informed!" Gigi finished.

Suddenly those words dawned on me, Jax? I loved Daniel not Jax. Gigi just told 7346 people I loved Jax. I didn't though...Did I?

"Why did you tell people I loved Jax? I don't," I protested.

"That's not what you told the camera," she sing-songed to me.

Sebastian made his way towards me and replayed the short video. There I was and I said Jax, not Daniel like I thought. That is when I realised how was Danny reacting to this. I glanced around the room for him, he moved towards the counter and was discussing something with Diego. They both seemed frustrated. I was positive they were talking about me. I needed to be sure though...

"_I know this is wrong, though what is ever right? Give me the ears of a bat, using all my might_," I chanted.

In a flash, I had ears like a bat and could every word clearly.

oOoOo Magic oOoOo

"Was I hearing things or did she say Jax?" Daniel chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

Diego shrugged his shoulders and continued folding pizza boxes.

"You are overthinking this. Is this a one time thing or does she mention Jax often?" Diego interrogated Daniel.

He considered it for a moment before replying to the Kanay.

"Off the top of my head, nothing. Though she does seem a bit...different now. Emma seems to be a lot more straight forward regarding our relationship and seems to be talking openly about magic more. Constantly she is on about a magical mishap what happened and using magic in public more," the swim team's captain sighed.

An awkward silence filled the air before Diego concluded the situation.

"It seems that how Emma is acting is the Jax influence. He was very open about using magic, often he used magic at school. Plus, as Gigi put's it 'Jemma' was always much more intense regarding their relationship. You was cheek kisses. Jax was passionate kisses. Maybe Emma is forcing that spark, those memories what she had with Jax into your relationship. She misses him," Diego finished.

Placing his head in his hands, Daniel paced back and forth in front of the counter.

"Oh God! Where is Jeremy Kyle when you need him? This relationship is like a fair ride and I want to get off," He huffed.

Both boys remained silent for a few seconds before the magical one came up with the best course of action.

"Break up with her. It seems that she is still hung up on Jax. With all the drama and everything last year she didn't know who to choose. Emma went with you, but is still not over her old relationship. Give her space. Don't fight for her. Let her fight for you. If she wants you, in time Emma will come back to you. Give her space to clear her mind," Diego instructed.

Once his words soaked in, Daniel nodded his head and began to make his way back to the table.

"Thanks man," he thanked Diego before he left.

oOoOo Magic oOoOo

I saw Daniel heading my way, I knew what was coming. Before he said a single word to me, I quickly got rid of my bat ear.

_"I am done with hearing what I shouldn't know;on__ the count of three make this bat ear go,"_ I swirled my finger round in circles.

Just as Daniel was only a inch away from me, the ear disappeared. I knew what was coming, but it all seemed so surreal. All I had to do was play the conversation out just right, right enough to make Daniel reconsider his decision. I wanted to stay with Daniel, didn't I?

"We need to talk," He simply said as he guided me to the back of The Seven.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited to hear what my boyfriend had to say.

"Em, I love you. Everybody knows that, but I feel that after last year we're drifting further apart. I don't know if it was because of all the drama regarding you getting another boyfriend or what, but you seem different. I am not sure if like this Emma. You have these days where you are very perky and bubbly, then you have the days where you are unpredictable and make impulsive choices. What I am saying is I think Jax changed you...Not for the better," Daniel started.

"I think he changed me for the better Danny. Life is better now, more fun!" I explained.

"Not what I want in my life though. I feel like you expect me to do all these wild things like Jax did. It doesn't help when you tell me you love Jax on camera, I feel like a rebound in all honesty. If you love him, fine just don't tell me this when we are so deep in our relationship. Be with him, I hate to say it but he won!" He raised his hands in defeat.

I wasn't turning Daniel into Jax, well trying to, was I? I loved him, I loved Jax but they were worlds apart. Then those words soon dawned me- _'I hate to say it but he won'_. Quickly, Jax's words came back to me _'I always win in the end, you'll see'_, maybe Jax did win. He won my heart.

"Let me just make it simple for you, we need a break. Just so you can get your head right, I am sick of being toyed with. Call me if you ever change your mind," He told me.

A small tear slithered down my cheek. Then another and another. I realised my head was telling me Daniel, but my heart said Jax. It was as if I was two different people. One half of me wanted Daniel, but the other Jax. Now I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"_I don't like that Daniel made me cry;so for now this is goodbye,_" I cast a spell. Suddenly, a flash appeared and Daniel was gone.

I didn't think for a moment. I just said what was on my mind, I was angry. I let my heart speak for me like I did during the Gigi interview. My heart was taking over my mind. Now look at what I did. Daniel disappeared. I don't know where I sent him. I don't know why, but that stupid slip of the tongue led to this nightmare.

Though two questions still remained: Jax (at Rebel's Boot Camp or not) or Daniel and where is Daniel?


	2. The Things You'll Do For Love

**A.N: Thanks a bunch to the reviews I have and regarding the Jemma/Demma thing that will be decided by the reviewers. I am all for Jemma personally though it is up to you guys. Later on in the story I will do a vote. Thank you to the suggestions via PM as well. One more things is I am so grateful for the reviews, I am lucky to get 15 for a full story never mind a single chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way.**

* * *

_02. The Things You'll Do For Love_

* * *

**_{Emma's P.O.V}_**

_Previously:_"_I don't like that Daniel made me cry;so for now this is goodbye,_" I cast a spell. Suddenly, a flash appeared and Daniel was gone.

Soon after, Diego came storming up to me and he didn't look exactly happy.

"What did you just do to him!?" Diego shouted.

Innocently, I shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue where I sent him. It could be the abyss, Limbo or the pool. It was the moment. I was so depressed and angry I just said what was on my mind. One of the reasons Daniel broke up with me was my impulsive spell casting and I suppose he was right.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know!" He exclaimed.

Heavily, I sighed. I didn't know what I meant. My spells were a bit sloppy lately, they aren't always doing what I want. Who knows, Daniel could be in his home or on Mars. Then an idea struck me the locator spell, it could locate Daniel.

"I got an idea. The locator spell." I began,"_Wherever he is far or near;summon Daniel right here_."

Sparks flew out my fingers, but nothing happened. Diego gaped at this. I took several deep breaths as I recomposed myself. Maybe I said the spell wrong, the only reason why it wouldn't work if he was in somewhere like Limbo where it is hard to escape. I didn't send him Limbo right? Right?

"I am getting worried now. Why is he not here?" Anger creeped into his voice.

Flames were literally coming out of the Kanay's hand. Shaking with fear incase he burnt me, I leant in and whispered the possibilities in his ear. Note: Never anger a Kanay. The flames doubled in size.

"Right calm down now. Breath in and out. We'll find him. Call Maddie and get her to come her now. I will go to the council and see if they can do anything. If I leave the Hexoren here maybe Maddie could try some more spells. Ok?" I spoke to him as if he was a small child.

Diego didn't hesitate, before I finished he was on the phone to Maddie. Maybe Maddie would calm him down. Yeah, she will.

"Before Diego has a cow;take me to the council right now," I begged the transportation spell would work.

Luckily it did. I hoped for various reasons, one being Daniel and his well being and the other being some personal business I need to discuss with the coucil.

oOoOo Magic oOoOo

Poofing in, I had a hard landing on the floor but I shook it off. Standing up again, I faced the council. They didn't look happy on my intrusion.

"Miss Alonso, just because your the Chosen One does not mean you can feel free to drop by when it suits you. What is so important you felt like coming here without an appointment?" Desdemona scolded me.

Sheepishly, I looked at the floor. I should of thought this through more.

"It's Daniel. I may of made him disappear," I replied.

Ramona put her feet on the white table they sat at and magically made some popcorn.

"Finally something really interesting," she said between mouthfuls of popcorn.

Both of the other council members shook their heads at her as well as me. Raising himself from his seat, Agamemnon banged his fist against the table.

"You what! Humans are not meant to know about magic much less have it cast on them. Where did you send him? " He demanded to know.

"That's the problem, I don't know. I was angry, he broke up with me and...It happened so fast," I sobbed.

The shortest and youngest member clapped her hands together in joy, mumbling about at least the human is gone.

"Dearest Emma, crocodile tears won't work. Just know we'll find him," my temporary guardian informed me.

It reassured me a little bit, I couldn't bare having to tell his family the entire truth much less the police if it comes to a missing person report.

"Now if that is all, be off with you. We have more I important meetings," the male member announced.

"This wins for the most dramatic meeting though hands down!" Ramona laughed.

I considered whether or not it was the right time to bring my personal matter up. Maybe it would be best.

"I think I miss Jax," gasps were heard from each council member.

In detail, I went on about the slip of the tongue I had earlier. I knew it was no time for the personal matter, but I did miss him.

"He is a troubled wizard and cannot come back. He needs to stay away from good people like you," Desdemona seemed appalled.

"Anyway I thought you missed Daniel a second ago," the brunette countered.

That I nodded at. I didn't know who was right for me. A human or a wizard? Good or bad? I couldn't decide,

"I don't know who I love. I like both of them, but love is a different thing. So if I could speak to Jax once more I could decide better," I said.

They shared glances between each other , yet remained silent. Nobody dared to speak up.

"What if I surrender my Chosen One powers like immunity to certain things and reflexes in order to have one Summer with Jax. If he proves himself worthy and that he changed could he stay...forever?" I proclaimed.

Each of them whispered and they looked at each other. Then, Ramona tossed me a plastic bottle.

"It seems a reasonable agreement. No more Chosen One perks from you, of course we can't take being the Chosen One away though. Just give your powers up and pass them back," Agamemnon replied on behalf of the others.

I secretly let out a scream of glee inside. Maybe everything will be better when I know who I feel for more.

"_May my Chosen One perks go;make my normal powers remain though_," I read from the label on the bottle.

Pink and purple filled the bottle, I quickly tossed it back towards the council.

"Mr Novoa will be back in your realm shortly. Now if that is all.. " Desdemona smiled.

I thanked them before transporting myself to outside The Seven.

oOoOo Magic oOoOo

Not even blinking, I headed straight to the back of my regular hangout where I left Diego. I needed Daniel to be ok, but I was bursting with excitement from knowing I will be seeing Jax .

"There you are." Diego and Maddie cried in unison,"None of the spells work, wherever he is he is clearly not coming back. I tried loads," Maddie complained.

Bowing my head in disappointment, I grabbed the Hex and searched for a spell. Any spell. I just needed somebody for comfort. As I thought that, some arms grabbed me from behind. Diego was in front of me as was Maddie so who grabbed me?

"Guess who?" An Australian voice rung down my ears.

I was ready to scream. Jax was back. I swirled my head around to face him. In full glory stood Jax, in a leather jacket and holding a helmet in one hand whilst in the other was a bouquet of pink daisies-my favourite!

I didn't speak a word. I lunged myself forward into his arms and kissed him on the lips. It been so long since I ever felt that good.

"I missed you," I was holding back the tears.

Once again I leaned in for a kiss, this time it was more intense though. The tingling sensation I felt against my lips at the moment had been gone for too long.

"Same," he replied.

As he held me in his strong arms, I thought back to the pain he caused and how in fact I was used by him. For some weird reason though I still wanted him, I still wanted everything we used to have. The only downside to Jax being here was he would complicate my love life a lot more. Maybe I should of thought this through before going to the council.

"I mean it Em. I am sorry for the trouble I caused, but the council explained everything and thank you. I admit at first I was using you, but then I sacrificed my powers because I really loved you. I only teamed up with E after you was straying to like Daniel again, I could tell. I would rather settle for a part of your personality than nothing at all. Believe me, I really wanted to go out with you. This is the one and only time I ever apologised to anybody, only you could make me mushy. Never have I ever been this soft to even my own family. I really truly love you," Jax grinned.

It was as if he read my mind, but his words soothed me all the same.


End file.
